Mirror Coat
Mirror Coat is the General of Knowledge and also the librarian of the Mirrored Library, the vault of all knowledge of all Creation. He his best known for being the responsible for getting information about any threat that comes. Personality Mirror Coat seems to be the most serious of all the Generals, being all work and no fun, as his role as the Mirrored Library librarian makes him very busy. Heartbeat normally mocks him about this. He is very intelligent and organized, being able to suppress Twilight’s organization qualities. He also tends to be to much logical, prefering to rely on probabilities rather than faith. Although he seems cold and strict, Mirror Coat can be supportive, open-minded and even funny, but he only shows these traits in a few occasions. Skills Being the General of Knowledge, Mirror Coat is well known by his super-intelligence, something that is always increasing, as he is the librarian of the Mirror Library. One of his most know capabilities is his ability to control and use freely mirrors, being able to create portals to any place he wants using the Mirror Realm, that cross all realms of the Creation, as well being able to use them as both attack and defense, being the last one his specialty. He can also create clones made of glass that he can use as decoys to distract the enemy. One of Mirror Coat skills is to break sealing spells, as he could free Golden Paladin from One-Tail's sealing magic. He can also create telepathic links. Relantionships Family The Generals of Order Although Mirror Coat try keep his relantionship with his brothers and sisters as strict as possible, he loves them and cares about them very much. He seems to have some little disagreements with Heartbeat, as he defends reason and she defends emotion. Description in the Saga The Legend of the Light Kingdom The Lord of Order brings Mirror Coat to the pony world to help Princess Aurora built the Light Kingdom, what he does with the help of his brothers and sisters. In "The Corrupted General", he helps Golden Paladin in his fight with Perfect Scale by defending Scale's attacks and also substituting Golden Paladin for a glass clone of him. In some moment, he defeats and imprison the Gorgon sisters (Fury, Euryale and Medusa) using her petrify powers against them. He also defeats and imprisons the Wraith in a isolated part of the Mirror Realm, putting the mirror he used to imprison him at the solitary of Tartarus. In "The Creation of Tartarus", he is against the idea of having a three-headed dog living with them, knowing about their behavior. He fights with his siblings and Aurora against Chrysalis and her Changelings and sypatizes with Sombra. In "A New Love and a Broken Heart", it's revealed that he noticed that Golden had fallen in love with Aurora and advices him, like Heartbeat, to tell her about how he feels, but Golden also doesn't listen and moves away. In "The Lord of Chaos' Most Loyal Servant's Birth", after a lapse, he and Heartbeat tell to Melody, Purple Smoke and Leaf Mane about Golden's crush on Aurora, but Sombra also hears that. When Sombra is attacking the kingdom, he helps Princess Aurora to fight him by hidding her long enough to her to active the spell needed to defeat him. In "The Fruit of an Intense Passion", he and Heartbeat are the only ones to discover that Aurora is pregnant. Mirror Coat has the idea of giving Aurora's child to another family to be safe from the Lord of Chaos, what Aurora agrees with. He chooses the king and queen of Falancia, the main kingdom of the Enchanted Forest. He is the one that conducts the labor and, when the foal is born, he takes him to Falancia. When the Light Kingdom is attacked by King Sombra and his dark ponies, his star seed, along with his siblings’, is taken away by Princess Aurora to protect the Light Kingdom. When that happens, Mirror Coat is turned into stone, where he sleeps for centuries. The Light Kingdom His first appearance is when he is still sleeping in stone when Blue Sword finds the Light Kingdom. When he recovers his star seed, he is freed and watches the Light Kingdom recovering its former glory. The Taking of Tartarus In the first chapter, Mirror Coat brings Fire Punch to Golden Paladin so he can imprison him in one of the cells of Tartarus, where the General of Peace have absolute control with the key. In the second chapter, after the Lord of Chaos had taken the key of Tartarus and Melody, he takes Golden Paladin to the place where the prison is, only to find that the Lord of Chaos had already taken control over it. In the chapter “The Krylock’s Venom”, he appears before Twilight, after her speech to the light ponies, to inform her that he had already gathered information about the villains of Tartarus and that Golden Paladin was meeting with the Lord of Order to discuss the curent situation. When Krylock is attacking Ponyville, by turning the citizens into monster hybrids, he goes inform Twilight and then proceeds in preparing an antidote that will cure the infected ponies. After the infected ponies are cured, he fights against Krylock, but it manages to win. Luckily, Golden Paladin appears and manages to defeat it and imprison it in the prison-book. In the special chapter “The Predators of the Night”, he and Golden Paladin go investigate the disappearing of ponies and they realize that Shadow Claw is the one behind all of it. Then, they show Twilight the way to the Diamond Domain where she gets the Solar Crystal to defeat Shadow Claw and the Lunar Crystal. When they go to the Castle of the Two Sisters to challenge Shadow Claw, Mirror Coat goes with Princess Luna to rescue Princess Celestia. When it is revealed that Celestia was turned into a pony-wolf, Mirror Coat manages to imprison her in a mirror before she could attack her own sister. After Shadow Claw's defeat at Twilight's hooves, Mirror Coat is the one that imprison him in the prison-book. In “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams”, while Blue and Luna try to awake Heartbeat from her nightmare that is affecting the Light Kingdom, Mirror Coat, the other Generals and Twilight try to stabilize the Diamond Heart. He is the fourth of the Generals to stop trying, unable to continue due to the fatigue. In “The Gorgon Gaze”, he, Purple Smoke, Melody and Leaf Mane go after Fury when they find the Lord of Chaos had ordered her to release her sisters and turn everypony into stone. He and Leaf Mane try to find Medusa, while Melody and Purple Smoke go recover Euryale. When Mirror Coat and Leaf Mane tell they couldn’t find Medusa, they have the idea of using Purple Smoke’s shapeshifting abilities, making him turn into a filly to approach Fury’s minions, but the General of Talent, with his powers weakened due to his filly form, fell under the Gorgons’ control and help them, along with the cheerleader fillies, to recover Medusa. He and Leaf Mane are turned into stone by the three Gorgons, but they are release, after Purple Smoke had made the three Gorgons fight to each other and turn themselves into stone. In “The Return of the Sirens”, after Melody loses her voice, he, Golden Paladin and Leaf Mane go deal with a villain alert in Vanhoover where they find out it’s the Sirens. They try to fight them, but they are easily subdued by their voices. Then, the Sirens use the three Generals to subdue the royals so they can’t interfere in their plan to recover their old power. When Adagio, Aria and Sonata are defeated by Twilight, her friends and Melody, they are freed from their spell. In “Arbor, the King of Trees”, he is able to confirm Golden Paladin’s theory about Leaf Mane’s matrix. Then, he, along with Golden Paladin, Purple Smoke, Melody and Heartbeat, goes challenge Arbor, however he is caught by Arbor's leech roots, just like his siblings, with the exception of Heartbeat that manages to escape to go ask for help. He is freed when Kitsune sets Leaf Mane's matrix on fire. Luckly, Kitsune is defeated and Arbor has a change of heart, sacrificing himself by turning into Leaf Mane's new matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Mirror Coat explains to Twilight who is the Queen of Hearts and where she comes from. He also says that, in order to break the Queen of Hearts' spell is returning the ripped heart to its owner. After Purple Smoke's heart is taken by the Queen of Hearts and knowing the Queen of Hearts wants to return to Wonderland, Mirror Coat enumerate the ways of getting to the realm and it's concluded the Queen of Hearts wants to use the Well of Wonder to get there. He, along with the other Generals and Twilight, fights the Queen of Hearts and the Card Guard. All finished when Celestia manages to recover Purple Smoke's heart and release him from the Queen of Hearts control, enable him of taking her heart and then imprison her in the prison-book. In "The Shadow That Lives in the Mirrors", he manages to save Shining Armor and Gleaming Shield when they are about to be attacked by the Wraith. Then, Mirror Coat, along with Shining Armor and Golden Paladin, goes to the Mirror Realm to find the villain and defeat him. While Shining goes to save Cadance, Mirror Coat and Golden Paladin deal with the Wraith that is able to get Golden Paladin under his control. When Shining manages to free Cadance's reflection from the Wraith's influence, they regroup with Mirror Coat and then defeat them by feeding him with to much love and Mirror Coat imprison him. In "Prison-Book Escape", Mirror Coat, along with Golden Paladin and Heartbeat, helps Twilight in fighting Chrisalis and her Changelings. Then, he helps in fighting the dragons that are invading Equestria under the Dragon King's control, realizing it was the last the responsible for that. Along with the others, Mirror Coat fights the Dragon King and he is defeated and imprisoned by Golden Paladin. However, all this was a distraction while the Lord of Chaos manages to get life cells from the prison-book. In "Cold Loneliness", Mirror Coat is one of two Generals that is not affected by Princess Ingrid's magic, along with Golden Paladin, as his atribute is not directly linked to nature. In the beginning of the chapter, he is helping preparing things for the upcoming Prince Star Knight's birthday party, where he is organizing a show with ilusions, before Heartbeat's alarm rings, warning about the Snow Queen. Along with his siblings, he explains Princess Ingrid is Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's older sister and tells how she was corrupted by the Lord of Chaos, what made her be defeated by Heartbeat. He also says the reason that led her to sucumb to darkness was unknown as the Lord of Order had seal it away, even from the Mirrored Library by Celestia and Luna's request. Mirror Coat manages to see that the Snow Queen had already frozen her sisters and locates her, finding out she is heading to the Crystal Empire, but he and the others are unable to stop Ingrid from freezing Cadance and Shining. When Golden Paladin returns from Heartbeat's matrix room, Mirror Coat tells him Ingrid is heading to the Light Kingdom and Golden Paladin orders him to cread a defensive barrier around the kingdom, something he does, but Ingrid manages to pass. When she arrives, Mirror Coat joins the battle and fight agains her until Twilight manages to make Ingrid stop. He then sees Ingrid reuniting with her sisters and prepares to go to Tartarus after she tells to him and the others she knows where Tartarus is right now. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", he, Golden Paladin and Heartbeat arrives to Tartarus and they manage to reconquer it, but they find out the Lord of Chaos had left them take it, as he had already released all the villains and he is shocked to know the villain of the solitary that Golden Paladin defeated had been released. When they return to the Light Kingdom, he goes with na agitated Golden Paladin and Blue Sword to reinforce the defenses of the kingdom. He is restored when Twilight releases all the lights Scale had captured. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Mirror Coat attends Star Knight's birthday party. When Purple Smoke says Heartbeat seems Mirror Coat for giving a mirror to Star, he gives him a harsh look. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding. Spike Finds His Family Mirror Coat helps Spike, using his influence over the Mirrored Library to find Spike's family. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "How to Make a Jinchuriki", Mirror Coat is present when the Lord of Order reveals his brother's latest plan and when Golden Paladin seals Nine-Tails inside of Star Knight. In "The Power of Seeing", Mirror Coat and the others face Pandora when she tries to get her box again, witnessing how Star Knight reforms her. In "The Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy", Mirror Coat is the one that have the ideia of sending Star Knight to a school at the Enchanted Forest. He is then confronted by Golden Paladin about using this as a way to put Star close to a Jinchuriki who can control a Tailed Beast at will, what he confirms as being the last resource, as it is dangerous to out two Jinchuriki together when the Lord of Chaos wants them. In "The Truth Comes to the Surface", Mirror Coat takes Twilight, Blue and Golden Paladin to the academy after they got to know what happenned with Star. He then returns with them, except Golden, to the Light Kingdom after Star had an argument with his parents. In "Shukaku, the Demon Tanuki", Mirror Coat arrives when Heartbeat calls him and is able to free Golden Paladin from the sealing spell that One-Tail used on him. When Golden Paladin suggest to use Star Knight's skills to defeat Shukaku, Mirror Coat shows his objection, but complies, using then his magic to allow Golden Paladin to talk telepathically with Twilight. In "The Demon Fox Cloat", he and the other Generals are tasked to watch the limits of the area of where Star's birthday party is being held in a way to prevent an attack from the Lord of Chaos' villains. When Golden Paladin becomes very worried with Leaf Mane's delay, Mirror Coat tells him to not worry to much. With the appearance of the dome of roots, he and the Generals track its source that is revealed as being Leaf Mane under the influence of wild energy and being controled by Adagio. While Melody fights Adagio, Mirror Coat and the others distract Leaf Mane until the Siren flees and Heartbeat is able to cure Leaf Mane from the influence of the wild energy. In "One-Tail in Danger", after seeing his chief being attacked, a pony-panther goes ask the Generals' help and so Golden Paladin, Melody and Mirror Coat rush to the scene and find that not only Strongpaw but also Silver Mist - both of them Jinchuriki - are having their Tailed Beasts extracted by Strings. While Golden Paladin, the pony-panther and Silver Mist's guards distract Strings, he and Melody approaches Strongpaw and Silver Mist to save them, halting the extraction, what makes the magic to turn on its creator due to the severed connection. After this, he goes to inform Twilight about what happened. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", he is summoned by Golden Paladin who askes Heartbeat to bring him to the former Changelings' nest and orders him to gather all the information there is in there. After the rescue of Strongpaw, Golden Paladin goes to the Mirrored Library to see how Mirror Coat is doing with the task he gave him. He tells Golden Paladin he is processing the information and that may take some time, but the General of Peace tells him to take the time he needs. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Mirror Coat talks with Golden Paladin after his talk with Star and shows him the information he found at the former nest of the Changelings, making Golden become very surprised. When Golden says he needs Heartbeat to confirm that, Mirror Coat becomes a little upset and returns to the Mirrored Library. In “Just Add a Little Wind”, Mirror Coat, along with Golden Paladin, reveals to Twilight and Shining that Grogar is actually their grandfather corrupted by the Lord of Chaos. In “Rothbart’s Ultimate Spell”, Mirror Coat warns Golden Paladin and Star about the fact Blue Sword and Shining Armor are going to face Rothbart and Medusa, saying they should go give some support. However, Golden Paladin decides to continue to perfect Star’s new spell and the General of Knowledge stays to watch. He becomes very impressed with the result. In “The Price of Power”, he saves Shining from turning into stone by Medusa, using her attack against her. This turns her into stone again and then Mirror Coat imprisons her in Tartarus. In “The Capture of Four-Tails”, Mirror Coat goes to tell Golden Paladin about the capture of Three-Tails and Four-Tails. In “The New Dragon King”, Mirror Coat informs Spike and the others that the reason for his scales being glowing more than usual is because the Dragon Lord is summoning him. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, Mirror Coat is the one that takes Golden Paladin to the Light Kingdom after his defeat against the General of Chaos. Golden then asks him to analyze the capabilities he was not able to analyze. In “Star Knight’s Next Step”, Mirror Coat has a meeting with Golden Paladin and Leaf Mane, where they discuss the last events. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Mirror Coat is with Golden Paladin and Purple Smoke at the library of the castle discussing the General of Chaos when he expels them from the Pony Reality with a dark spell. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he and the other Generals return to the Light Kingdom, what reactivates its defenses that send the General of Chaos away. He then watches how Star is considered the great hero of the Light Kingdom, being the one who told everypony how he defeated the General of Chaos. In “The Summit of Regents Begins”, Mirror Coat reports to Blue Sword that he was able to restore the minds of the ones who had them broken by the dark ponies. In “Escape From Tartarus”, Mirror Coat goes with Golden to Tartarus after the General of Chaos releases some of the villains there. He is able to calm Golden Paladin down when he loses his calm with Oogie Boogie. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Generals of Order Category:Unicorns Category:Light Ponies